


Unguarded

by AnnaRaven



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaRaven/pseuds/AnnaRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Season 2, diverging after 2.9 'Unguarded'. When Zero is held up in traffic, Jude goes to Ahsha’s party without him and meets up with Danny, the photographer’s assistant.  They begin dating, much to Zero’s frustration, and he decides to do whatever it takes to win Jude for himself.  </p><p>Rated Explicit for later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jude/Danny is mentioned, obviously, but I don’t go into lots of detail so even the diehard Zude fans should still be okay…!

_ZERO_

Zero drummed his fingers on his thigh, frustrated at the stationary traffic snarling the streets for blocks around; he hated being stuck in one place for too long. On the other hand, every minute he was delayed made it more likely he’d miss Ahsha’s party, so it wasn’t all bad.

His cell phone rang and he almost didn’t answer, until he saw Jude’s number on the display. “Hey, Jude.”

“Where the hell are you?”

“Stuck in traffic. Apparently there was an accident.”

“You were supposed to be here almost two hours ago, how bad can the traffic be?”

“I got held up at the arena,” Zero said lightly, not telling Jude that he’d deliberately taken longer than he needed to. “It’s just a party, no need to get all bent out of shape.”

“It’s not _just_ a party, it’s a chance for you to rebuild relationships with your teammates,” Jude said. “It would probably be good if someone associated with the Devils actually liked you, other than me.”

“Why Jude, I didn’t know you cared,” Zero drawled, smirking to himself.

He could tell Jude was flustered even down the phone.  “Look, I’m going to the party now before it’s over,” Jude said. “I’ll meet you there, alright?”

“But I’m halfway to your place already,” Zero protested.

“I don’t care. If I wait any longer, I may as well not go,” Jude replied. “I’ll talk to you later.” And just like that, the line went dead.

Zero frowned at his handset for a moment before locking his phone and tossing it onto the passenger seat. He started running through routes in his mind to figure out the best way to go; then he shrugged and decided to head home instead.

No big deal. It was just a dumb party.

* * *

_ZERO_

Zero swung his bag onto his shoulder and left the locker room; nobody said goodbye. The whole practice had been that way, stony silence from most of his teammates except a few of the younger, less secure players. He didn’t care, he told himself, didn’t need anyone, even as he wondered if maybe Jude had been right about the party after all.

Turning a corner, he saw a couple of the Devil Girls walking up ahead of him. They were chatting and laughing, unaware that he was there even as he passed them by. It sounded like they were talking about the party last night, nothing he was interested in listening to – until one of them said, “And hey, did you know that Jude guy was gay?”

Zero’s steps faltered though he tried to play it cool, slowing his pace just enough to still look like he hadn’t.

“Jude? Oh, Derek’s agent,” said the other girl, and Zero bristled. “Damn, he’s pretty cute, too.”

“Well, all I know is that he left with some guy and they definitely looked friendly,” the first girl said, and they both giggled.

As soon as he was outside, Zero pulled out his cell phone and selected Jude’s number. It rang long enough that he almost hung up, then Jude’s flustered voice said, “Hey, what can I do for you?”

“Where are you?” Zero asked, striding up to his car and throwing his bag in the back.

“Working. Uh, from home,” Jude said. “Why, do you need something?”

Zero slid into the driver’s seat, pulling his shades on. “How was the party?”

“You know…fine,” Jude hedged. “Look, if it’s nothing important I’m sort of in the middle of something…”

“I need you to arrange a meeting with Trojan,” Zero said, pulling the idea right out of the air. “I figure if I’m getting all this publicity for being a bad boy, I may as well capitalise on it.”

“Okay, uh…that’s an idea,” Jude said. “Let’s have a meeting tomorrow morning, talk about the details before I approach them.”

“Today,” Zero said. “I wanna meet today, at your place.”

“I’m a little busy today.”

“Are you my agent or not?” Zero asked, pushing Jude deliberately. “You said you were Team Zero, remember? Right before you kissed me?”

“I remember,” Jude said, his voice low, and Zero took satisfaction in rattling him. “Okay, I’m free at…how’s four thirty?”

“Perfect,” Zero said, and hung up.

All the way home, he wondered why he’d done it.

It used to be that Jude was just another agent among many. Zero wasn’t stupid, though most people seemed to assume he was; he knew that agents would say pretty much anything to keep their clients happy and get their percentage. But Zero quickly picked up that Jude was different, that he spoke with sincerity more often than duplicity. Over time he began to trust Jude, without even realising it at first, and the move to LA and the success that followed owed as much to Zero’s agent as to his talent.

He wasn’t sure exactly when he started to think about Jude differently. He’d been with guys before, but it was always spontaneous and casual and over before it had really begun. With Jude, the attraction snuck up on him without him realising it until one day in a meeting he noticed the mole at the base of his agent’s throat and couldn’t think about anything else for the next hour but licking it.

The day that Jude kissed him, Zero almost, _almost_ let it happen. But Jude wasn’t the type to kiss someone lightly, which meant he had genuine feelings for Zero.

And Zero couldn’t admit that he might want that; every relationship he’d ever gotten into had been calculated, targeted. He slept with plenty of people, but anything that involved commitment had to be part of a play. He had nothing to gain from getting into a relationship with Jude, he got everything he needed from him already and there was no influence or leverage to be gained. If he kissed Jude back, it would only be about his heart and not his head. He couldn’t allow that to happen.

Zero slammed his palm against the steering wheel as frustration welled up inside him. If only he’d gone to that damn party instead of wasting time at the arena; maybe he could’ve gotten to Jude before he left, stopped him from going. Maybe he could have kissed him, backed him up against the nearest hard surface and torn open his shirt to touch the great body he just _knew_ was underneath it.

But there was no point in thinking like that, so Zero cut away from it. The damage was done, some other guy was in the picture now. Instead of worrying about that, Zero just had to come up with a play to shove the jerk back out of it.

Zero smiled to himself suddenly. On second thoughts, this might actually turn out to be kinda fun.

* * *

_JUDE_

Jude opened the door and Zero strolled right into the apartment as though he owned it. He glanced around like he was looking for something, and Jude reflexively checked that everything was neat and tidy, nothing embarrassing lying about.

“Exactly why is this so urgent?” Jude asked.

Zero turned, looked him over. Jude was wearing jeans and a navy Henley shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, but the way Zero was looking at him made him feel naked, somehow. He fought the urge to touch his hair, forced himself to meet Zero’s eyes calmly and ignored the coiling heat in his belly that the player always seemed to stir up so effortlessly.

“Strike while the iron’s hot, right?” Zero said after a pause. “Unless you have better things to be doing than representing your client?”

Jude narrowed his eyes and he took a step closer. “What’s up with you? Why are you acting so pissed at me?”

“I’m not pissed at you, Jude,” Zero said, his smile wide and bright and not-quite-sincere. “Just checking you’re not distracted from your work by personal issues.”

Jude looked at him a moment longer, then sighed. “Alright. What did you hear?”

Zero dropped to the sofa, crossing his feet on the coffee table. “I heard that you left the party last night with some guy. I thought you said you weren’t gay?”

Jude heaved a sigh and sat opposite him. “Yeah. I did say that. I guess I took your advice to heart.” When Zero raised a querying eyebrow, Jude imitated his voice; “‘Jude, you’re gay – be gay’.”

“Just like that?”

“Look, my personal life isn’t up for discussion,” Jude said, trying to sound forceful. “If you want to talk work that’s fine, but if you just came here to ask me about Danny – ”

“Danny? That’s his name?” Zero cut in. “How’d you know him?”

Jude’s chuckle was more exasperated than amused; he knew Zero wasn’t going to let it go. “He’s the photographer’s assistant. From the photo shoot.”

“ _That’s_ who you brought home?” Zero asked, his tone sharp. “You don’t even know the guy. Isn’t that a little irresponsible?”

“I’m sorry, are _you_ giving _me_ a lecture on sexual ethics right now?” Jude said, eyes widening. “For your information he just came back for a drink, we didn’t…nothing happened. Not that it’s your business.”

“Are you seeing him again?” Zero asked, sitting forward as he waited for the answer.

Jude looked him over, noting the raised eyebrows and the tension in Zero’s clasped hands. “Yeah,” he eventually said. “For dinner on Friday, actually. Why do you care, anyway? I thought you said I was barking up the wrong tree.”

“I just want to make sure your mind is still on me,” Zero said, meeting his eyes. That hung between them for a second, then Zero smiled slowly. “Professionally speaking.”

Jude swallowed; Zero watched his throat.

“It is,” Jude said, surprised when his voice came out a little hoarser than usual.

“Good,” Zero said, smiling expansively. “So, what are we going to do about Trojan?”


	2. Chapter 2

_JUDE_

Jude couldn’t get parked anywhere near the restaurant so they had to walk for a couple of blocks, but Danny didn’t seem to mind. He looked good in a white shirt and navy blue suit, though Jude got the feeling he’d have been more comfortable in jeans.

Jude wondered for the millionth time if he should have booked somewhere else, somewhere more casual; Les Étoiles was one of the hottest restaurants in town and he’d had to drop the family name pretty heavily to get in with just a few days’ notice. He was probably trying too hard, he thought to himself as Danny talked about a shoot earlier that day and some kind of wardrobe malfunction with a B-list celebrity. _But then, don’t I always? Isn’t that my biggest problem – always so busy trying to win everyone’s approval?_

“Is this it?” Danny asked, bringing Jude out of his thoughts.

Jude glanced up at the restaurant frontage, plain black scattered with silver stars, and said, “Yeah. This is it.”

“Shouldn’t there be a sign of some sort?” Danny asked, following Jude to the door. “I hear it’s traditional for restaurants to have a sign.”

“When you’re hot, you don’t need to advertise,” Jude said, holding the door open to let his date walk in first.

The restaurant was softly lit by crystal chandeliers, appointed with ornate furniture and heavy drapes in black and grey and silver. Cool jazz music tinkled from the baby grand in one corner, played by a beautiful redhead in a beaded silver cocktail dress. The maître d’ smiled and ushered them in, past tables of impeccably dressed rich folk that made Jude feel like an imposter. He noticed Danny looking around apprehensively and mentally slapped himself for going overboard.

They settled at their table and as soon as the waiter was gone Jude leaned over to Danny and said, “I’m sorry, I didn’t realise it would be so…wealthy in here.”

Danny smiled. “Don’t worry, it’s nice. A little different than my usual hangouts, but that’s not a bad thing.”

“I just don’t want to be _that_ guy, y’know,” Jude said, suppressing a wince at the prices on the wine list. “The one who throws his cash around to impress his date.”

“I thought you didn’t have any cash?” Danny said with a mock-frown.

“Exactly, that’s the problem.”

“Don’t worry, I’m not interested in you for your money,” Danny said lightly. “I’m all about the free courtside tickets.”

Jude laughed. “I think you’re overestimating how much influence I have with the Devils.”

“I think _you’re_ underestimating how much I like you,” Danny said. His smile was soft, his eyes sparkling, and Jude felt a low pulse of desire.

Danny turned back to the menu and Jude took a moment to look around, taking it all in since he was about to bankrupt himself for the privilege of being here.

His gaze snagged on a couple a few tables away. One of the guys had dark hair in a stylish hipster man-bun and a neatly trimmed beard; his suit jacket was shabby-designer-chic with the sleeves rolled up, and a black dragon tattoo sprawled down one forearm. He was handsome, cool, the kind of guy that made Jude feel like the math geek at school all over again. And his date was… _fuck_. His date was Zero.

He was wearing a dark suit and silver-grey shirt, enough buttons undone to show the whole of his throat, his collarbone, the top of his chest. His hair was as perfect as always, his smile dazzling in the low light. His date – or friend, or whatever he was – said something and Zero laughed. Jude’s heart clenched, and he looked away.

“Jude?” Danny said, a little frown creasing his brows. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, fine,” he said, covering his flush as best he could. “Just about to have a heart attack at these prices.”

“We can go somewhere else,” Danny said. “If you want to, I mean. You don’t need to impress me, Jude – already impressed over here.”

It was so tempting to say yes; he was suddenly hyper-aware of Zero somewhere off to his left, and he didn’t want Danny to realise something was up. But he also didn’t want to be chased off, thrown off his stride by a guy he was trying to forget about. So he smiled and said, “Are you kidding? We may never get the chance to eat here again if they check my credit score.”

Danny laughed and nodded, and then the waiter appeared and they ordered. Danny launched into another story about a recent photo shoot and a boy band and some overeager fans storming the studio. Jude was mostly listening, laughing in all the right places, but he couldn’t help glancing to his left every now and again.

Zero and the other guy seemed to talking pretty intently, but just because they were dressed up and eating together in a fancy restaurant, that didn’t make it a date. Zero had been very clear that he wasn’t gay, after all. _Or maybe he just meant you, Jude. Any guy but you._

Then Zero glanced around, eyes skating past Jude without seeing him; he rested one hand on top of his friend’s and leaned towards him to speak into his ear. The guy’s eyes fluttered shut for a second and he nodded, and Zero grinned _that_ _grin_ that made Jude’s stomach flip over. They both stood, ready to leave, and Jude’s heart thumped as he realised they’d have to walk right past him to get out. He looked the other way, trying to turn his face away without it being obvious to Danny and hoping Zero wouldn’t see him. It didn’t work.

Zero stopped by their table and said casually, “Jude, I didn’t know you’d be here tonight.”

He looked at Danny and then pointedly at Jude, who stammered out, “Oh, um…Zero, this is Danny.”

Zero held out his hand to Danny and said, “We’ve met before but you might not remember me – I was a little more naked and oily last time.” His eyes flicked to Jude, watched him recall the memory and blush.

Danny shook his hand, smiling though it seemed more polite than genuine. “I remember.”

“This is my…friend, Max,” Zero said, gesturing to the hipster guy who nodded, unsmiling. “Don’t forget we have that early meeting tomorrow,” Zero said to Jude. “But hey, I won’t interrupt you any more. Have a nice evening.”

He sauntered out of the restaurant, head held high, no doubt knowing that Jude and Danny and most of the other diners were watching him leave.

“Sorry about that,” Jude said, more flustered than he could account for. “I didn’t know he’d be here.”

“No reason you should,” Danny said, looking down at the table. “I mean, he’s just your client, right?”

“Yeah,” Jude said, hoping he sounded more convincing out loud than he did in his head. “Just my client.”

* * *

_ZERO_

Zero took a minute to adjust his hair and his smile before walking into Jude’s office. “Morning, sunshine.”

Jude looked up and frowned, then stood to walk around his desk. “What the hell was that last night?” he said without preamble.

Zero’s eyes widened in an innocent look he’d spent a long time perfecting. “What the hell was what last night? Did your date not go well?”

“My date went fine, no thanks to you,” Jude blazed. “What exactly were you trying to pull?”

“I don’t know what you mean,” Zero said, opening his hands wide. He sat on the edge of Jude’s desk, let his legs spread open enough to draw attention.

“Did you go to that restaurant because you knew I’d be there?” Jude asked.

“What, you think I spent an hour calling around my contacts to find out which restaurant had a booking for Kincade?” Zero drawled, sarcastic even though that’s exactly what he’d done. “I was out on a date and we happened to go to the same place. That’s all it was.”

Jude still looked suspicious. “A date? With a guy?”

“Is that a problem?” Zero asked, raising an eyebrow.

“No…I just, I thought you said…”

“I know what I said, Jude,” Zero said, rising smoothly to stand right in front of him. “You threw me, that’s all. I wasn’t expecting you to kiss me in that car, and I handled it badly.”

“Right,” Jude said, and it was a little bit adorable how hard he was trying to stay mad, be assertive, even as Zero’s closeness made him flush. “Okay. I guess I…I can see that.” Then something shrewd came into his eyes and he asked, “So you _are_ gay?”

“No. Not gay,” Zero said with a smile. “I’ve been with men, and women…and men and women.” Jude swallowed and Zero laughed. “It’s not deep, Jude, ‘cos I don’t make it deep. I don’t do relationships.”

“Sounds lonely,” Jude said, and it was _so_ not what Zero was expecting that he needed a second to regroup. “Not lonely at all,” he said after a pause. “I have company when I want it, and space when I need it. It’s the perfect arrangement.”

“So you’re only looking to have a good time?” Jude asked. It was gratifying that he hadn’t moved away, that his eyes kept dropping to Zero’s mouth.

“What else is there?” Zero asked, leaning a little closer. “Why, are you interested?”

The look in Jude’s eyes told Zero that he was very definitely interested. “No,” Jude said, adjusting his tie though it didn’t need it. “I don’t…that’s not what I want. I want a relationship; I want to be with someone like a normal person.”

“Normal,” Zero snorted. “Who needs normal when you can have amazing?”

“Danny is a great guy, and I think we could have something special,” Jude persisted. “Amazing, even.”

“Good. That’s good,” Zero nodded, leaning even closer. “Although if I can be honest, I think you’re punching below your weight.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Jude frowned.

“You can do better,” Zero said. He met Jude’s eyes, pursed his lips, let his eyes flick down to Jude’s mouth then up again. “A guy like you could have someone much hotter. Richer. More athletic.”

Jude swallowed and Zero felt a thrill when those green eyes lingered on his lips.

“Danny’s a great guy,” Jude said again. “And I happen to think he’s hot, too. Very hot.”

Zero nodded, twisting his mouth and shrugging. “If you say so.”

“That’s not what we’re here to talk about,” Jude said, stepping back and becoming his agent again with an obvious effort of will. “I’d appreciate it if we could keep this about business.”

“Sure,” Zero said effortlessly, hiding his pleasure at how easily he’d gotten to Jude. “Fire away.”


	3. Chapter 3

_JUDE_

Lionel breezed into the lounge carrying two plates of sandwiches. “I need a plus one for my premier tomorrow,” she said, handing a plate to Jude. “You free?”

“What’s up with you and Pete?” Jude asked warily. “He’s already decked me once, I’m not looking to start more drama.”

“It’s not a problem,” Lionel assured him, sitting on the chair alongside him. “Drama free. Unless you’re seeing someone.”

Jude paused, wavered, but couldn’t hold back a smile. “Actually, I am seeing someone.”

Lionel smiled brightly. “Hey, good for you. Tell me all about her.”

“Okay…well, first of all…she’s a he.” He met her eye and felt oddly brave to be saying it out loud. “I’m seeing a guy named Danny.”

Lionel’s eyes went wide and she leaned forward in her seat. “You dark horse! Tell me all about him – is he hot? No, wait, he _must_ be hot to have bagged you…”

“Oh, well, I don’t think I’m…” Jude began, until a warning glare from Lionel shut him up and he smiled. “Yeah. He’s pretty hot.”

“Where d’you meet him?”

“At a photoshoot.”

“Ooh, he’s a model?” Lionel asked, eyebrows waggling. “Nice work!”

“No, not a model – he’s a photographer’s assistant,” Jude clarified.

“Oh. Well. I’m sure he’s wonderful,” Lionel said, “though if he was a model I was hoping for pictures.”

Jude laughed. “Lionel, you’re surrounded by hot guys every day – why would you need pictures of another one?”

“Sweetie, that’s not exactly the kind of pictures I meant,” Lionel said, one perfect brow raised as she sipped her drink and gave him a minute to catch on. “And exactly what hot guys are we talking about, anyway?”

“How about…the whole team?” Jude said flippantly. “A bunch of fit athletes in their twenties? Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed.”

“Trust me, I’ve noticed,” Lionel drawled. “Just wondering if you meant anyone in particular.”

Jude couldn’t help it; an image of Zero flashed into his mind, so clear that it was like he was sitting there. “No, not really…” he floundered.

“Jude?” Lionel said, setting down her glass. “Are you crushing on a baller?”

“Can we just drop it, please?” Jude asked, embarrassed.

“If you’re going to be coy, then I’ll just have to guess.” Lionel lounged back against the luxurious cushions, unmoved by Jude’s protests. “Not Derek, he doesn’t seem your type…and I doubt it’s Terrence, I’ve barely seen you speak to him…” Her eyes flicked to him, shrewd and clear. “How about…Zero?”

“I’m not playing this game with you,” Jude said, adjusting his tie.

“It _is_ Zero,” Lionel grinned. “Does Danny know?”

“There’s nothing to know,” Jude said as forcefully as he could. “Can we please move on?”

“Fine,” Lionel said, rolling her eyes. “But you owe me a date tomorrow night.”

Jude agreed, because he liked Lionel and because the idea of attending a movie premier was actually quite appealing.

And actually, it felt good to step out of a big car in an expensive suit (bought for him by Lionel despite his protests because “I refuse to be accompanied by a hobo”) and walk down a red carpet with cameras flashing and people shouting, clamouring for his attention.

Things started to go wrong when a phone call out of the blue alerted him that Chase Vincent was out of jail. Jude’s mind immediately began to race through all the implications of a reopened investigation, his stomach twisting itself in knots as he tried to smile through it and be a good date for Lionel.

He was thinking so much he barely paid any attention to the movie; but then, that was probably a good thing. It became clear very quickly that it was a pretty awful film, and unbelievably it continued to get worse as it went on. Beside him Lionel kept shifting in her seat; every time he glanced over there was a smile on her face, but he recognised the brittle edges and knew she was mortified.

He and Lionel made a brief but awkward appearance at the after party; Jude was impressed with how well she could smile and air kiss and accept the insincere praise that they all knew was a lie. It was a relief when he could shut his front door behind him, kick off his shoes and relax.

When his phone buzzed in his pocket, he was expecting a message from Danny to check if he was home before coming over. It was a text from Zero.

It said, _Just saw you on TV at the premier tonight. You looked hot_.

Jude took a long swallow of beer as his heart hammered. Zero was flirting with him, no doubt.

Or was he? Maybe it was just a compliment to a friend, plain and simple. Zero knew about fashion, after all, had made several damning comments about Jude’s clothes in the past. It was possible he was just trying to encourage him, man to man, friend to friend. Jude had a tendency to overthink everything, so why should now be any different?

His thumb paused over the screen, not sure whether to reply or what the hell he would say if he did. A simple, _Thanks_ , probably, but was that too cold, too dismissive? Should he be arrogant and say, _I know_ , maybe with a winking emoticon?

“No emoticons, Jude,” he muttered to himself, “you’re not a fourteen year old girl.”

He thought a little longer, chewing on his lip, then smiled and typed, _I’m surprised you were watching – no parties to go to tonight?_ He took a drink, knee jiggling as he waited for a response. When his phone buzzed, he grinned before he’d even read it.

_Not in the mood. Just sitting at home, thinking about you._

Now exactly what the _hell_  did that mean?

His phone buzzed again. _Honestly, I was kinda hoping you’d trip on the red carpet in front of all those people_.

Right. Of course. The flirtation had been a joke, a play, just like every other word that Zero came out with. Jude typed, _Thanks a bunch. With friends like these_ …

_Z: Don’t pout, Jude. Or at least not without sending me a picture._

_J: WTF?_

_Z: You’re cute when you pout. Especially when you bite your lip too. Very distracting._

_J: Shut up and go to sleep. You have practice in the morning._

_Z: I love it when you get bossy. Night_.

Jude spent most of the next day in meetings, ducking out for lunch with Danny and leaving several messages for Derek to call him.

Derek didn’t call back until after the Phoenix game, wanting to know what was so urgent he had to give up some of his partying time; he sounded irritated at the interruption to his evening, right up until Jude told him about Chase Vincent getting out of jail and the reopening of the police investigation. They agreed to be each others’ alibis for the time of Olivia’s murder, worked out a story about a client meeting arranged late to fit around social commitments.

When the details were sorted Jude hung up the phone and opened a beer before slumping onto the couch, flipping on Sports Center to help distract him. He caught the end of the Devils’ match report, which was roundly praising Derek’s performance.

_“Less impressive tonight was Zero, who seems to be in something of a slump lately. Having arrived in LA in a blaze of publicity and promises, Zero is better known in recent weeks for his off-court antics than his on-court successes. Let’s hope he can turn that around at a tough match-up with Chicago next time out, or people might start to question whether the hype about his talent is all it’s cracked up to be.”_

“Ouch,” Jude said out loud, taking a drink of beer. His phone buzzed on the sofa cushion beside him; it was a text from Zero.

_Z: Are you watching Sports Center right now?_

_J: Yeah. That was brutal._

_Z: That was bullshit. I should sue._

_J: Does the word ‘overreact’ mean anything to you?_

_Z: Do the words ‘supportive friend’ mean anything to you?_

Jude grinned at the ‘friend’ part and took another drink, considering his response.

_J: You’ll kill it in Chicago and they’ll be all about how wonderful you are again._

_Z: You think?_

_J: I know._

There was a pause of a few minutes and Jude couldn’t take his eyes off the screen of his phone, waiting for Zero’s response. He read back the text thread and his stomach twisted a little; it seemed like his tone had maybe wandered away from ‘encouragement for a client’ and into a territory he hadn’t really intended. Or at least, not consciously.

His phone buzzed.

_Z: You always know what to say, Jude. That’s why you’re the best agent out there. Also the best friend. Thanks x_

Jude let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. That ‘x’ at the end had his brain racing; he couldn’t possibly be misinterpreting that, it only ever meant one thing.

Didn’t it?

_J: No problem. You’re a good friend to me too. Now have a beer, forget Sports Center and get some sleep. Agent’s orders._

_Z: Yes, boss. Sleep tight._

Jude stared at the screen a moment longer before letting his head drop back onto the sofa cushions. He felt exhausted, drained; but also a little bit elated, a little bit excited. Then he remembered Danny, and the heat in his belly abruptly went cold. Flirty texts with another guy were not his style, and if Danny read them he’d no doubt be hurt and disappointed. Jude sighed and closed his eyes. Why did everything have to be so _fucking_ complicated?


	4. Chapter 4

_JUDE_

“This is a cool place,” Jude said, glancing around the sports bar where Danny had brought him for lunch. “I’ve never been before.”

“Yeah, I like it,” Danny nodded. “They do awesome fried gherkins, you’ll love them.” Then realisation seemed to dawn on him, and he said, “Shit, it just hit me – your job is to work around sportsmen all the time, and I’ve brought you to a sports bar for lunch.”

“It’s fine,” Jude reassured him. “I like it here.”

“This date was supposed to be a break from work,” Danny said, clearly annoyed with himself.

“Danny, really, it’s fine,” Jude said again, bravely reaching out to grip his hand across the table. “At least it’s not some pretentious, frivolous French restaurant where half the staff seem to think I’m about to steal the silverware."

Danny laughed. “Okay. Thanks. I’ll stop freaking out now.”

“Good,” Jude said, glancing over the menu, “because I’m exactly in the mood for a ginormous burger right about now.”

They placed their order with the waitress and Danny began a story about a well-known singer’s diva fit at a recent shoot because they didn’t have the right brand of water at the studio. Jude listened, smiling, enjoying the way Danny grinned and talked with his hands. It felt good to be out on a normal date, talking and laughing together. It was what he wanted most of all – to be loved, accepted; to be part of a couple, knowing that someone had his back.

Their food arrived just as Danny finished his story and Jude reflexively checked out the nearest TV screen, the flickering images catching his eye. It was a report about the Devils and he rolled his eyes, but right before he looked away the screen was filled with an image of Zero.

The sound was turned way down but Jude recognised the interview Zero had given the previous week, sitting in the locker room wearing his red tracksuit. It was an interview Jude had arranged, a chance for Zero to have his say about the whole prostitute debacle. Jude watched the screen, recalling how natural Zero had been, how easily he’d charmed the female reporter even though he’d dialled the flirtation way down.

“Jude,” Danny said; the irritation in his voice and expression suggested it wasn’t the first time he’d said it.

“Sorry,” Jude said, “miles away.”

“I could tell,” Danny said, glancing at the screen where Zero was laughing. “You were pretty much drooling, actually.”

Jude flushed. “No, I wasn’t. It just reminded me of the day that interview happened, that’s all, made me think about the follow-ups I need to arrange.”

“Uh-huh,” Danny said, looking down at his food.

Jude’s phone buzzed; it was a text from Zero. He wanted to check it, but that would be rude so instead he put the phone down. It buzzed again almost immediately.

“Sorry,” Jude said, picking it up as it buzzed a third time. “I’ll put it on silent.”

“It’s okay, you can check it,” Danny said, taking a drink of soda. “Seems like someone really wants to get a hold of you.”

“It’s just a needy client,” Jude said, glancing at the screen and seeing that the other texts were from Zero too. “I doubt it’s anything important.”

“Go ahead,” Danny smiled. “I don’t want you sitting here with me, worrying about what might be going on.”

“Okay. Sorry,” Jude said again.

_Z: Did you see my interview on Sports Center just now? I can’t believe they’re still looping it, talk about great publicity. We should mention that to the Trojan reps tomorrow – any ideas how to use it?_

_Z: Hey, you there? We should talk about this before tomorrow._

_Z: Whatever you’re doing, stop it – this is important._

“It’s not important,” Jude said, putting the phone back down. “Like I said, needy client.”

The phone rang; Danny raised his eyebrows. “Needy is right,” he said.

“I’m not gonna take it,” Jude said, torn.

“You probably should,” Danny said, “the guy’s clearly not going to leave you alone until you do.”

Jude huffed out a breath, then nodded. “I’ll keep it quick,” he said, sliding out of the booth and taking a few steps before accepting the call and hissing, “What?”

“Wow, Jude, calm down,” Zero said, so casual and uncaring that it made Jude seethe.

“Whatever it is, it can wait,” Jude said. “This is only my second lunch this month that I haven’t eaten at my desk, and if it’s alright with you I’d like to enjoy it. We can talk about Trojan later.”

“Geez, relax,” Zero drawled. “I didn’t know, okay?”

“You didn’t ask,” Jude retorted. “You expect me to just drop everything when you click your fingers, but just occasionally I have other things on my mind than you, Zero.”

“Only occasionally?”

Jude could hear the grin in Zero’s voice. “I’ll meet you at my office tomorrow an hour before the Trojan meeting, okay?” he said, ignoring the bait.

“Fine, whatever,” Zero said breezily. “Say hi to Danny for me.” Then the line went dead.

Jude gritted his teeth, took a breath and took his seat back at the table. “Sorry about that,” he said, smiling at Danny before switching his phone off and putting it in his pocket. “No more interruptions, I promise.”

Danny was just watching him, and after a moment of strained silence he said, “That was Zero?”

“Yeah. I think he’d give that diva of yours a run for her money sometimes.”

“Huh. He didn’t strike me as the needy type,” Danny said. “The possessive type, maybe.”

Jude’s stomach ran cold. “Possessive?”

Danny’s smile was small, almost hurt. “Yeah. Clearly he’s interested in you. The day we first met I wondered if there was something between you two, before that whole ‘I’m not gay’ line you gave me.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Jude said. “There’s never been anything between us.”

“Never?” Danny asked.

“Zero isn’t interested in me, Danny, not seriously,” Jude said earnestly.

“I believe that part,” Danny said. “I bet he’s the ‘no relationships’ type, right? Doesn’t mean he doesn’t want you, though.”

Jude didn’t know what to say. “Even if he did, I’m more interested in this. Us. You.”

“You sure?” Danny asked softly, and it was a plea rather than an accusation. “Because I really don’t want to get into the middle of anything.”

“Yes, I’m sure,” Jude said, taking his hand again. “I like you, Danny. I think you’re cool – like, really cool.”

Danny smiled at the reference, squeezed his fingers. “Okay. Good to know.”

Jude relaxed, smiling at Danny but still churned up beneath the surface. Zero was playing games with him, and it had almost been enough to scare Danny away. Jude knew he should be mad at Zero, that he should call him on his bullshit and tell him to go to hell.

But another part of him, small but insistent, was flattered and excited and desperate to see how interested Zero really was.

* * *

_ZERO_

Zero stayed late after practice, spent some time alone on the court shooting hoops from different angles, seeing how far out he could make the shot from. Even as he told himself he was doing it to keep his skills sharp, somewhere deep down he knew he was avoiding going home to an empty house.

An image sprang into his head unbidden, a snapshot of a business meeting at Jude’s place that had turned social somewhere along the line. In his mind’s eye he could see Jude leaning back on the sofa, holding a cup of coffee and laughing at something Zero had said about Jelena. Even the memory felt safe, warm, and he recalled feeling so at home there, so at ease. The memory took on a bitter edge as he realised it wasn’t something he could get used to, now that Danny was around.

Not unless he fought dirty.

He was heading back to the locker rooms when he saw someone walking into the gym at the end of the corridor; even from a distance, he recognised Jude. Smiling, Zero walked over to hover in the gym doorway.

Jude was standing on one of the treadmills, setting the controls. Zero watched him for a minute, admiring the way his shirt clung to his broad shoulders and hinted at the hot body Zero had always suspected lay under those godawful suits. Then he cleared his throat and walked in, smiling broadly when Jude looked his way and startled just a little.

“You’re here late,” Zero said, casually strolling closer. Jude’s eyes flicked down over his body; Zero knew there was a sheen of sweat on his skin, and folded his arms to emphasise his biceps.

“Yeah. It’s quieter at this time,” Jude said. “I prefer to work out alone.”

“Ouch,” Zero chuckled. “Subtle, Jude.”

“Oh, no, I didn’t mean you,” Jude said, flustered, and it stirred something in Zero’s chest. “Um, why are you here this late? Didn’t practice finish at seven?”

“I was just doing some shooting drills,” Zero said. “It’s better with a partner, though. What d’you say, Jude, you up for a little one-on-one?”

Jude took a deep breath and Zero knew his mind had gone exactly where he wanted it to. “I don’t think I’d be a lot of help,” he said, his voice gratifyingly husky.

“Actually, I think you’re exactly what I need,” Zero said, tilting his head. “Come on, Jude – come play with me.”

Jude stepped off the treadmill, catching his foot and stumbling just a little. “You want me to play basketball against an NBA professional with the league record for assists last season?” he said. “Why, do you think my father doesn’t humiliate me enough?”

“All I need is someone to play against,” Zero smiled, choosing his next words carefully. “You don’t have to be the world’s best player, I just need you to go up against me and make it hard for me.”

Jude’s mouth dropped open and Zero felt a triumphant swell of pride at how much he affected him. He tried to ignore the deeper surge of affection for Jude, telling himself it was just part of the play.

“Hard for me to shoot,” Zero clarified with a lazy grin. “Get your mind out of the gutter, Kinkade.”

“I don’t think I - ”

“Come on,” Zero interrupted. “Please?”

It started out like any other game of one-on-one, two guys trying to beat each other to the basket, fun and unpressured. Zero was taking it easy on Jude, not pushing too hard, letting him steal the ball now and again. Then, as Jude got into it and began to relax, Zero found he was having to try harder to keep the ball, move past Jude, make the steals.

“You’re pretty good at this,” Zero said, watching Jude make a perfect three-pointer.

“I used to play at high school,” Jude said. “I was one of _those_ kids, you know? Good, but just not quite good enough.”

“I’d say you’ve got some moves,” Zero said, grabbing the ball and bouncing it nonchalantly. “So what are we now, twenty to twelve?”

“Thirteen,” Jude corrected him, then grinned. “I’m catching you up.”

“Then come get me,” Zero said, and dodged past him towards the basket. He felt Jude’s fingers against his shirt, pulling just enough to spin him a little. Then Jude was colliding with his side, sending them both crashing to the floor.

Zero lay on his back, laughing, winded but not hurt. Jude lay beside him, their legs still tangled together.

“Obstruction,” Zero said to the ceiling.

Jude laughed and then groaned, rubbing the back of his head. “Ouch.”

Zero propped himself on his elbows and looked over. “Y’okay?”

“Yeah,” Jude said, sitting up. “Just knocked my head on the floor.”

“Need me to kiss it better?” Zero asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jude looked at him, flushed and bright-eyed and practically edible. “No, I’m a big boy,” he said; Zero had to bite back the _“Wanna prove it?”_ that sprang into his mind.

Zero stood and offered Jude a hand up, let his touch linger.

Jude ducked his head, looked away. “It’s getting late, I should go,” he said. “Danny’s coming over later, so…”

“Tell you what,” Zero said, picking up the ball. “How about winner takes all? Next point wins.”

Jude let out a breathy chuckle, mouth quirking. “Sure. Why not?”

Zero began dribbling the ball, turning his back to Jude when he came in to challenge for possession. He backed into Jude, still bouncing the ball, pretending it was a normal play. Then, without warning, he pushed his ass into Jude’s crotch and leaned his back up against Jude’s chest.

Jude’s breath whooshed past his ear, and Zero turned quickly while he was still off guard. The ball bounced away, forgotten, as Zero grasped the back of Jude’s neck in one hand and kissed him.

For a second Jude was stiff and unmoving; then his hands crept onto Zero’s shoulders and his mouth softened, relaxed, enough to let Zero’s tongue inside. Zero put his other hand against the small of Jude’s back, holding him close as he slanted his head to deepen the kiss. Jude made a noise in the back of his throat, a sigh and a groan and a squeak, and Zero’s cock pulsed. But then the hands on his shoulders became stronger, more insistent, pushing him away.

“No, stop,” Jude said, breathless and kiss-flushed. “I can’t do this.”

“Sure you can,” Zero said easily, nuzzling Jude’s neck just below his ear. “I know you’ve been thinking about it, just like I have.”

“But…Danny…” Jude protested.

“He’s not the guy for you,” Zero persisted, raising his head to look Jude in the eye. “You know it as well as I do.”

“And I guess you are?” Jude asked, something cold creeping into his eyes that made Zero’s stomach tighten.

“I could be,” Zero said.

“Bullshit,” Jude said, and stepped back.

Everything was slipping away from him; he’d been in control just a few minutes ago, and he needed to get it back. “No, not bullshit,” Zero said, because he didn’t know what else to say.

“Yes, it is! You don’t want _me_ , not really,” Jude flared, suddenly sounding hurt and angry. “You only want me because you can’t have me. This is all just a game to you, and you’re playing me like everyone else.”

“No, I…” Zero tailed off, genuinely at a loss for words.

“Tell me I’m wrong,” Jude said, pleading even as the anger simmered.

Zero always had an answer for everything, a cocky smile or flirtatious comment to help him keep the upper hand. But not this time.

Finally Zero met Jude’s eye. “You’re right - I lie to people, Jude. Always have done. Because that way _I’m_ always the one in control, the one with the power. They only know what I want them to, and they can’t plot against me because they don’t know all the facts, just the ones I’ve fed them. But with you…it’s different. I don’t _want_ to lie to you. And that freaks me out.”

“And how do I know that?” Jude persisted. “How do I know this isn’t just another strategy from the Zero playbook? God, do you ever say _anything_ that’s real?”

Zero just looked at him, lips pressed together.

Jude looked disappointed, drained, exhausted. “I have to go meet Danny,” he said, turning away.

“Gideon,” said Zero desperately.

“What?” Jude asked, half-turning to look back at him.

“You want something real?” Zero said, tone hardening as he closed the distance between them. “My name is Gideon. Zero is a nickname I held onto because it was meant to be an insult, but I took that and used it and made it my own.”

“Who called you Zero?” Jude asked carefully.

A muscle ticked in Zero’s jaw. “My foster parents,” he said after a pause. That was all he said, but Jude’s face softened and the coldness went out of his eyes.

“Thank you,” Jude said quietly.

Zero echoed his small, hesitant smile. “Sure,” he said. “Jude, I haven’t lied to you. Not about any of it. Every word I’ve said, I’ve meant.”

“So…you really want to be with me?” Jude asked, so hopeful, and Zero felt a thread of doubt in his gut.

“I want you,” he said, stepping closer to take Jude’s hand. “I have for a long time.”

Jude frowned. “That’s not what I asked.”

“I don’t know what you want me to say,” Zero said. “I already told you I don’t do relationships.”

Jude took his hand back, his face clouding over. “Unless it’s Jelena.”

“That was part of the plan,” Zero reminded him, frustration beginning to simmer. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t care about you, Jude. Doesn’t mean I’m not going crazy thinking about you.”

“But just for a good time, right – isn’t that what you said?” Jude asked, and he gave a bitter little half-laugh. “Can’t you see that that’s not enough for me?” He took a breath, his mouth turning down, and he looked so vulnerable that Zero felt it like a physical blow. “You know that I want you too. You’re not an idiot; you know how hot you are, the effect you have on me. But if you don’t want to be with me, really be with me like a normal person, can you just do me a favour and back off?”

“Jude, I…”

“Don’t,” Jude cut him off. “It’s still early days with Danny but he’s…I think I like him. _Really_ like him. And I can’t let…whatever this is,” he waved a hand between them, “end that before it’s even started.”

Zero had nothing left after that. How could he stand in the way of Jude being happy just because he wanted to fuck him into the nearest available surface? So he let Jude walk away, ignored the sickly feeling of loss in his guts.

He told himself the nausea and almost-grief were because he didn’t like to lose, especially to a nobody like Danny.

He didn’t believe himself for a minute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to all of you for reading, especially those who've left kudos, and gold stars for every one of you who's taken the time to leave a comment. It's so wonderful to get your feedback and encouragement on this story and it really helps me stay motivated to write. You all rock :)


	5. Chapter 5

_ZERO_

Say what you like about Kyle, but she sure knew how to throw a good party.

With a convincing win over Chicago earlier that day and only two games left to play, the Devils were on track for a championship-winning season and no expense had been spared in celebrating that fact. The Playground was spilling over with celebrities, athletes and actors and models and singers, a sea of beautiful people in designer clothes undulating to the sound of LA’s hottest DJ.

Zero was enjoying himself; this was the kind of environment where he flourished, hedonistic and indulgent and not at all deep or meaningful. He knew he looked good and he was loving the attention from all the hot women and hot men who wanted to get close to a superstar.

He turned away from a beautiful brunette to push his way through to the bar. While he was waiting he glanced around, and saw Jude and Danny standing together near the far wall. They were laughing and Danny leaned in to say something to Jude, his hand settling easily on Jude’s hip. Jude’s hand came up, gripping Danny’s arm, and he laughed again, and Zero’s stomach dropped.

He hadn’t seen Jude alone for a couple of days, not since he’d asked Zero to give him some space. They’d talked on the phone and had a meeting with the Trojan reps, but that was in a conference room full of people and Jude had taken off immediately afterwards. He hadn’t made the trip out to Chicago with the team like he usually would, and the text congratulating Zero on the win was cool and unusually formal. Zero missed being with him, talking to him; it sucked and he hated it, but he had to respect what Jude had asked. At least Jude was still his agent, hadn’t palmed him off on someone else from the agency; that gave Zero a flicker of hope that there might still be a chance for them to come back from this.

Zero watched Jude from across the room; he looked hot, way more than he should for a guy who dressed like an accountant. Perhaps it was the carefree smile, or the way the flashing lights of the dancefloor sparkled in his eyes. Whatever it was, Zero felt sick to his stomach that Danny-the-photographer’s-assistant had Jude instead of him.

Jude looked around and his eyes met Zero’s; it seemed like a spark leapt across the distance between them, a jolt to Zero’s dick. Zero smiled, a slow lift of the corner of his mouth; Jude licked his lips then looked away.

Danny said something to Jude then headed towards the bathroom, leaving Jude standing there alone. Seizing the moment, Zero picked up his drink and walked over.

“Hey, Jude. Nice suit,” Zero said, hating how Jude drew himself up stiffly without returning his smile.

“Thanks,” Jude said cautiously.

“Having fun?” Zero asked, trying to keep his tone light and casual.

“Yeah,” Jude nodded, glancing around. “I mean sure, there are plenty of people here who either don’t know who I am, don’t care that I’m here or outright hate my guts, but…the beer is free, so…”

“I care that you’re here,” Zero said, looking away then glancing back.

Jude swallowed and quickly changed the subject with, “Great result against Chicago – it’s not every week you get to celebrate a double double.”

Zero smiled. “Yeah. I felt good out there, more like my old self.”

“Told you,” Jude said, finally smiling.

“You did,” Zero said, nodding. “I guess you know me pretty well.” He lifted a shoulder in a lazy shrug. “But not as well as I’d like you to.”

“Would you stop that?” Jude hissed, brows furrowing.

Something twisted in Zero’s chest; the hurt and vulnerability in Jude’s eyes made him feel cold and ashamed. “Yeah,” he said, dropping the front. “Sorry. Reflex, I guess.”

Jude just looked at him; his breathing was a little too fast, his lips parted, his eyes shining. Then his gaze slipped sideways, and he said, “Danny, hey. You remember Zero?”

“Yeah,” Danny said, giving Zero a look that was partly cautious, partly threatening. “How’s it going, man?”

“Been better,” Zero said, looking away as he took a drink, not caring if he seemed rude.

“Jude, um, I think I’m gonna leave,” Danny said. “I’m suddenly not feeling all that great.”

“What? No, don’t do that,” Jude said, but Danny cut him off with, “It’s fine, really. You stay, have fun.”

Jude watched as Danny walked off without looking back; his hurt and confusion were clear on his face.

Zero felt torn in two. It would be so easy to grab hold of this golden opportunity, step in to comfort Jude and make sure that his relationship with Danny was well and truly crushed. But the look on Jude’s face, the dismay and rejection, made him pause. Zero didn’t think he had it in him to give Jude the committed relationship he wanted, and the damage that Oscar had caused his son had clearly led Jude to believe that he somehow wasn’t worthy of it. If Danny could be the one to help him, heal him, then that was who Jude should be with.

“You should go after him,” Zero said.

Jude looked bewildered and grateful in equal measure. “Really? He seemed pretty pissed.”

“He’ll get over it,” Zero said, looking away.

“You think?”

“Jude, he’s crazy about you,” Zero said, glancing back. “Trust me, I know it when I see it.”

“Oh. Thanks,” Jude said, sincere and smiling and radiant for one second.

Zero watched Jude push his way through the crowd, ignoring the way his heart clenched and his stomach rolled over. He hated losing, hated feeling out of control and helpless.

But most of all, he hated watching Jude walk away from him.

* * *

_JUDE_

Jude finally caught up with Danny a couple of blocks from the arena. Danny glanced over his shoulder when Jude called his name, but didn’t stop walking.

“Danny, please,” Jude said, matching his pace. “Talk to me.”

“I told you, I’m not feeling great,” Danny said. “I’ll call you tomorrow and we can talk then.”

“No, I don’t…can’t we talk about it now?” Jude asked.

Danny stopped and looked at Jude. “Really? You want to do this here, in the middle of the street?”

“I don’t even know what it is we’re doing,” Jude said, uncertain.

Danny huffed, an incredulous chuckle. “Okay, fine. You want to get into it now, then tell me what the deal is with you and Zero. And be honest with me this time.”

“This time? Danny, I’ve never lied to you about Zero,” Jude said, stomach clenching.

“I’m not an idiot, I could see something was up back there,” Danny said irritably. “It feels like you spend more time thinking about him than you do about me, even when I’m right there.”

“That’s not true,” Jude protested. “I like you, I really do. I’m not looking for anything with Zero.”

Danny nodded. “But you have feelings for him; have for a while, I’d guess.”

“I…” Jude trailed off into silence.

Danny looked at him, and Jude saw hurt and hope and resignation in his eyes. “Just be honest with me, Jude. Are you in love with Zero?”

Jude didn’t have the words to deny it, couldn’t bear lying to Danny or himself any longer. “Yeah. I am.” His voice dropped, low and intense. “I think I’ve always loved him, even before I knew what that meant.”

“So why did you ever go out with me if it was _him_ you wanted?” Danny asked, earnest and wounded. “What was I, just a way to kill time until he decided he was ready to give you a try?”

“No!” Jude exclaimed. “I wasn’t looking for anything the day we met, alright? You caught me off guard…I was still trying to catch up with myself, and you seemed…cool, and nice, and normal. And I wanted that.”

“I know you were still in the closet when we met,” Danny said, “and I know how hard an adjustment it can be when you realise it’s time to step out of it. I don’t blame you for any of that, and I knew you were worth waiting for.” He took a step closer, but didn’t reach out to Jude. “But if your heart was somewhere else, Jude, I wish you could’ve been honest with me. Because you…you’re _my_ Zero, okay?”

Jude’s heart twisted at the pain in Danny’s face. “I’m so sorry,” he said, almost a whisper. “I never meant for any of this to happen. I thought I could have something with you, something good and normal. I do care about you, Danny.”

“I know that,” Danny said softly. “But you have to do something about Zero. You can’t let your feelings for him sabotage every other relationship in your life. You deserve to be happy with someone, and I’m not sure he’s the one.”

“No worries there,” Jude snorted. “He’s not interested in a relationship with me.”

Danny’s smile was exasperated, even a little bit fond. “Oh, Jude. Do you really not see it?”

“See what?” Jude frowned.

“Zero is all about you – everything he does and says is for your benefit.”

“That’s just Zero,” Jude insisted. “He doesn’t know how to talk to someone without flirting.”

“I don’t think that’s true,” Danny said, shaking his head.

There was a long silence; eventually Danny took a deep breath and said, “Is it okay if I drop by tomorrow, pick up my stuff from your apartment?”

There was no mistaking his meaning, and Jude felt a pang of regret.  "Danny, no - you don't have to do this."

"I do," Danny said, and his smile was sad.  "I wish I didn't, but I do."

“I..okay. If that’s what you want," Jude said, swallowing down the lump in his throat. "I’ll be home all day.”

Danny nodded, turned away and then back again. “Can I give you some advice?  You keep saying you want to be 'normal'; you use that word all the time.”

“I do?” Jude asked, remembering that Zero had picked up on that once, too.

“Yeah. You do. I don’t know what you think normal is, but you can’t go through life holding out for the idea of something that might never happen. Do what makes you happy, Jude, normal or otherwise.”

Jude didn’t know what to say, so he just nodded and watched as Danny left him.


	6. Chapter 6

_JUDE_

Jude stalked through the hallways in the depths of the Devils Arena, but he was barely watching where he was going. His mind was racing: one minute it was replaying the conversation he’d just had with Lionel about Oscar, and the threat his father was under from Sloane and Raquel; the next minute he was thinking about Derek and the coke and the ongoing police investigation.  Then, inevitably, his thoughts wandered to Danny and Zero and the disaster zone that was his love life.

When Derek called his name, it took him a moment to register it and stop.

“You and Zero,” Derek sneered, heavy implication in his tone.

“What?” Jude asked, panic gripping him as he wondered what Derek knew; it lessened only slightly at the thought that there wasn’t really anything _to_ know.

“What did you promise him to get him to LA?”

“Promise?” Jude repeated, confused. “He signed a 30 million-”

“He’s been playing me and Terrence against each other since day one,” Derek cut in, aggressive and irate. “Why would he think he can do that? The only ones who knew how bad things were between me and T were me, T – and you.”

“Derek, it’s not exactly a secret that you and Terrence have had some tension…”

“You went from a desk jockey to his agent,” Derek interrupted him again, crowding him, making him step back. “From a bus pass to tooling around in a brand new Porsche with his name on the pink slip.”

Jude’s back hit the wall and he began to feel anger creeping in at Derek’s blatant insinuation, realising that Derek really didn’t know anything and was just fishing for a reaction. “I’m good at my job.”

“Deny it again.” Derek glared at him, so cocky and so sure he knew everything, and it pissed Jude off.

“I’m not sleeping with Zero,” he snapped, surprised at how hard and calm his voice was. “Unlike you, I’m capable of maintaining a professional relationship with a colleague. Zero is a generous guy when he thinks he’s got something to gain, and keeping me onside is a smart move for him. And for you,” he finished, with a meaningful look.

Derek’s mouth was a hard, flat line but he nodded tightly. “So he doesn’t know about the coke?”

“Nobody does but you and me,” Jude said intently. “Look, Derek, you and I can’t be at each other’s throats right now. You’re my alibi for Olivia, I’m yours.”

“Fine,” Derek said, stepping back. “But watch yourself, Jude. I mean it.”

Jude let out a breath and scrubbed his hands over his face. Everything was such a mess and he had no idea what to do.

He wanted so badly to take it all to Oscar. His father had connections, influence, experience that would be invaluable. He couldn’t bear the thought of seeing disappointment on Oscar’s face yet again, but he felt backed into a corner with no idea where to turn. His guts ached and his head hurt; he could almost feel an ulcer forming as he stood there.

So he took a deep breath, straightened his spine and made a decision. He’d go to see Oscar and tell him about the coke, about Raquel and Sloane, and hope he was willing to help Jude out of the hole he’d gotten himself into.

* * *

_JUDE_

Jude drove for long enough to be well away from Oscar’s house before pulling into the parking lot of a random diner; the bright neon lights in the window dazzled him for a second as he parked in a free space.

He turned off the ignition and rested his head on the steering wheel, cushioned by his hands. In his head he could still hear Oscar’s words repeating over and over: _If you thought confessing your secret gay life was going to bond us then you know me about as well as I know you…you will never have my approval…I don’t have a son…_

He felt sick, and angry, and humiliated, and a fool for ever caring what his father thought of him. He remembered Lionel’s words – “he was just a sperm donor” – and it made him feel better, but also worse.

His emotions were in a whirl and he missed Danny suddenly, fiercely. He wanted to talk to someone so badly, someone who would listen and sympathise and let him bare his wounded heart without taking advantage.

But in his business, in this city? People like that were rare. Nobody reached back around here; he should be used to that by now.

Jude drove home slowly, cautiously, because he knew his concentration was shot. He didn’t notice the Porsche parked opposite his building, or the man who followed him right up to his front door. He was fumbling his key into the lock before he finally registered that someone was standing there, and dropped his keys when he jumped.

Zero bent and smoothly retrieved the keys from the ground, handing them back. “You okay, Jude?” he asked. “You seem a little antsier than usual.”

“I’m fine. What do you need?” Jude asked. His tone was clipped, but he didn’t have time for Zero’s games, not now, and he was so desperate to just be alone, away from everything and everyone that could hurt him.

Zero frowned but said, “The Trojan rep has been on the phone to me, said she’s been trying to reach you all day but her calls keep going straight to voicemail. Same happened when I called you so I thought I should come over here and see what’s up.”

“Right. Gotta make sure the deal goes ahead, right? ‘Cos you so desperately need that extra half a million in the bank,” Jude said flippantly. He finally got the door open and walked straight in, not caring whether Zero followed him or not.

He did, shutting the door behind him. “No, actually,” he said, watching Jude tear off his jacket and tie, throwing them onto the sofa carelessly. “I thought it wasn’t like you, so I came to make sure you’re okay. Clearly that was a good call.”

Jude looked at him then. Zero’s eyebrows were raised a little as he stood there, still and calm, apparently concerned but who the fuck knew when this guy was being real? _Assuming he even knows how to be real_.

"And why is that?” Jude asked, his voice rougher than he’d expected.

“Because you seem to be on the edge of a breakdown,” Zero said, taking a step closer. “What the hell happened?”

“It’s a long, twisted story and I don’t have the energy to tell it,” Jude said, swallowing hard. “Whatever it is you’re here for, it’ll have to wait.”

“I told you what I’m here for,” Zero said, his voice taking on an edge.

“I know what you _told_ me,” Jude said, feeling his control slip a little more as Zero’s mouth formed a pretty little pout. “But what you say and what’s for real aren’t always the same thing, so forgive me for being suspicious.”

He expected Zero to get defensive, or maybe go on the offense and snipe right back at him.

But he didn’t. He took a step closer, put a hand on Jude’s shoulder and said, “Jude. Talk to me.”

Jude looked into his eyes, searching for a clue about what play Zero was making. But the blue gaze was steady, unwavering, and it seemed like he genuinely cared about the answer.

“I went to see Oscar tonight,” Jude said, reluctantly stepping away from Zero; the simmering attraction Jude always felt for him was suddenly too much, too confusing. He moved to sit on the floor, knees bent, back propped against the sofa. “I’m kind of in the shit right now and I was hoping he would help me.” He laughed, bitter and angry. “I should have known better.”

Zero came and sat next to him, that long body folding down so easily, fluidly. “What did he say?”

“ ‘I don’t have a son’. That’s how he said it,” Jude said, his gut clenching and his chest constricting. “Just like that.”

There was a moment’s silence; Jude saw Zero watching him out of the corner of his eye, but he couldn’t bring himself to look back.

“Then screw him,” Zero said eventually. “The guy’s never been a father to you and he’s not exactly a great role model. You need to just cut away, stop caring what he thinks. Trust me, I know a little bit about this kinda shit.”

Jude glanced over then, surprised that Zero was opening up even just a little. “You mean your foster parents?”

“Yeah,” Zero said. He was staring at the wall and Jude just watched him, gave him space to pull his thoughts together. Finally Zero said, “They didn’t care about me, or any of us – we were just walking dollar bills to them. I learned early on that nobody was going to help me out or stick by me, that the only person I could rely on was me. I think it made me stronger.” He looked at Jude then, open and unguarded. “You need to do the same, Jude – take what he said to you and use it to make you stronger. You don’t need his approval; _he’s_ the one who should be chasing _you,_ not the other way around. You’re a better man than he’ll ever be.”

“Thanks,” Jude said, trying to ignore the way his heart swelled. “You’re right. I’ll try.”

Zero nodded, cleared his throat, looked away. “So is it anything I can help with? The thing you took to Oscar, I mean.”

“No,” Jude said, smiling, watching Zero’s profile. “But thanks for asking.”

“Don’t make a big thing out of it,” Zero shrugged. Then he frowned and said, “I guess Danny will be heading over, so…I should probably go.”

“No, he won’t…uh, I mean, we…” Jude sighed, looked down at his hands clasped loosely around his knees. “He broke up with me.”

“Seriously?” Zero said, and he seemed genuinely surprised. “Shit, Jude, sorry. What happened?”

“Turns out I wasn’t in love with him, and he didn’t want to wait around and hope,” Jude said. The irony of that, how closely it mirrored his own feelings for Zero, made him wince.

“That sucks,” Zero said sincerely.

“I thought this would be what you wanted,” Jude said, just a touch bitterly.

“What, you miserable and alone?” Zero snorted. “No, Jude. That’s exactly what I _don’t_ want.”

Jude nodded. “Yeah. I know. Sorry. Look, you don’t have to hang around, we have a flight to catch in the morning and it’s probably getting late."

Zero glanced at his watch and swore. “Late is right - we have to be on the plane in eight hours.”

“You’re kidding,” Jude exclaimed, checking the time. “I didn’t mean to hold you up, I had no idea it was that time...”

“Hey, I chose to be here,” Zero reminded him.

“You should probably go, get some sleep,” Jude said, standing.

Zero stood too, nodding. “Probably. Unless you want me to stay.”

Jude’s breath caught. Zero’s meaning wasn’t clear from his words, but the look on his face could only be called smouldering. He wasn’t smirking, wasn’t reaching for Jude, wasn’t tilting his head or licking his lips or anything else so obvious. And yet Jude was hit with the certainty that Zero was offering more than his company, more than a shoulder to cry on.

If Jude said yes, _stay,_ he knew that Zero would do it, and he wanted it so badly he could feel it in his bones.

“I do,” he said, practically a whisper. “But it’s only been two days since Danny…”

“I get it, you don’t want to rush into anything else,” Zero said, and took a step closer. “I’m not pressuring you here, Jude. I don’t expect…I just want to be here if you need me. I don’t like leaving you alone like this.”

The wave of gratitude, love, thankfulness that swept over Jude in that moment almost made him stop breathing.

Zero reached out to cup Jude’s cheek, stroking gently with his thumb. “I care about you, you know. I’ve been an idiot, made you think it was all about sex when really, I went beyond that a long time ago.” Then he dropped his hand, stepped back. “But hey, you don’t need this now. Go to bed, I’ll be fine on the couch.”

“No, you have a game tomorrow, you need a good night’s sleep,” Jude protested. “Take my bed, please. I’ll stay out here.”

“I’m not kicking you out of your own bed,” Zero said, smiling.

“Please,” Jude said earnestly. “Let me do this…let me feel like I can do something right for once.”

Zero nodded slowly. “Alright. And for the record, you do _most_ things right. It’s jerks like me that fuck things up.”

“I’m too tired to argue with you,” Jude said, scrubbing a hand over his eyes. “Go ahead, take the bathroom. I’ll go in when you’re done.”

He flopped onto the couch, lying back against the cushions with an arm over his eyes. He listened to the water running, imagined Zero touching his things, using his towel, sleeping in his bed.

For some reason it made him smile, and he was asleep before the bathroom door opened again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter, with maybe an epilogue to follow (see end notes), and this is where this story earns its Explicit rating. If shameless smut (and a liberal use of the F-bomb) isn’t your thing, you can skip the part after the section break without missing any plot. At all. Seriously ;)

_ZERO_

Zero leapt up, punching the air and shouting with elation. Around him his teammates were celebrating too; their win over Phoenix meant that a home victory in the final match would make the Devils league champions.

He’d played well tonight – brilliantly, even – and he knew that a big part of the reason why was Jude’s presence courtside. Every time he scored, he’d looked to Jude; every single time Jude had been watching, smiling, his support giving Zero the boost he needed. MVP seemed so close, right at his fingertips, and he felt like it would be Jude’s victory as much as his.

He turned around, and Jude was there. His smile made the lights go dim, and Zero stepped forward to hug him hard. Jude laughed, his breath tickling Zero’s ear, and a rush of joy and love and desire swept through Zero like a wave, almost swamping him. He stepped back, grinning like an idiot, and then Lionel came rushing in to hug Jude too and a reporter was tapping Zero on the shoulder.

Zero did every interview that was asked of him, exchanged congratulations with his teammates, showered and changed into jeans and a sweater; all the while he was buzzing, filled with a sense of peace and satisfaction that went beyond anything he’d felt before. And it wasn’t just about playing well, about winning another ring. It was because he knew Jude was waiting for him.

Sure enough, when Zero stepped outside to find his ride to the hotel, Jude was leaning against the back door of the car with his arms folded. “Hey,” he smiled, opening the door for Zero. “Great game.”

“Thanks,” Zero grinned, ducking into the back seat and watching as Jude followed him in. The partition between the driver and the back of the car was closed and Zero felt a tug in his guts, in his heart, at having Jude alone.

The car pulled off and they settled back, neither of them speaking for a few minutes. Finally Jude said, “It should only take ten minutes to get to the hotel, I booked you into a suite so you can really relax – I know you didn’t get much sleep last night.”

“Great, thanks,” Zero nodded. He glanced around in an obvious way and said, “I seem to recall that the last time we were alone in a car together, you kissed me.”

“That was a misunderstanding,” Jude began, immediately defensive.

“Hey, it wasn’t a dig,” Zero interrupted, leaning closer. “I was actually kinda hoping it was a reflex with you, something that might be repeated.”

He watched as understanding dawned; Jude smiled, flushed, but then the smile trembled and began to slip. “You know, nothing has changed. I still want to be with someone - ”

“Like a normal person, I know,” Zero cut in, managing not to roll his eyes. “I guess I’m not being clear. I’m not good at the whole relationship thing, not when it really matters. But for you…I want to try.”

“Really?” Jude asked, grinning in a way that set Zero’s heart beating just a touch faster. “You realise this will mean going on dates, holding hands, letting people know we’re together…”

“You don’t say?” Zero said, smiling softly. “I may not have been in many relationships but I know how they’re meant to work. Whether I can actually do that myself is another thing, but…”

“We’ll figure it out together,” Jude said, taking his hand.

“Now that sounds good,” Zero said, his eyes flicking down to Jude’s lips before he leaned in and kissed him. Jude’s mouth opened for his tongue and one hand threaded into Zero’s hair; Zero put a hand on Jude’s thigh and twisted to face him, feeling the muscles tense and shift under his touch.

Their tongues flickered together, a slow, steady slide that made Zero ache in all the right places. They moved closer together as the kiss became deeper, more insistent, and Jude started making these breathy little gasps in the back of his throat that made Zero want to rip his clothes off right there, fuck it, why not.

Zero led his hand slide higher up Jude’s thigh, fingertips grazing against the hard bulge of his erection. Jude jumped, let out a startled grunt; his eyes were glazed over, pupils blown, and his mouth was shiny and red. It gratified Zero to see how turned on Jude was already, even though they’d barely done a thing yet, but it also grounded him.

“We should probably dial this down a notch until I can get you back to my room,” Zero said huskily, moving his hand back down to Jude’s knee. “I’d hate to stain your suit – the last thing it needs is to get any uglier.”

“Ha ha,” Jude said flatly, but he was smiling. “I guess you’re right.” He darted in to press a quick kiss to Zero’s mouth before sitting back, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly.

Zero leaned back too, lacing his fingers with Jude’s and realising to his surprise that he was perfectly content to just sit there, thighs touching, holding hands.

For now, at least.

* * *

_JUDE_

Jude closed the door behind the bellboy who’d brought up their bags; beside him Zero kicked off his shoes, so Jude did the same.

Zero grinned at him, shrugged his jacket off and let it fall to the floor. “Looks like you’ve finally got me alone – now what exactly are you going to do with me?”

Jude shuddered and threw his jacket and tie aside, not caring where they landed. “Um. Well…first I’m going to…uh, to touch you on your…” He stopped, laughed self-consciously. “I’m not very good at the whole, ‘in control, talking dirty’ stuff.”

Zero laughed too, and it was warm rather than mocking. “That’s okay. I can teach you," he said, and started unfastening Jude’s shirt buttons.

“Aren’t you going to kiss me before you strip me naked?” Jude asked with a cheeky smile.

When Zero’s eyes went wide, Jude thought maybe he was better at the dirty talk than he’d thought. Then Zero’s hands came up to grip his face and their mouths were crashing together, and there were tongues and teeth and hands, _wow,_ hands on his chest and his hips and his ass, and it was too much to process but he still wanted more. Zero smelt amazing, like always; the scent of his cologne and his skin made Jude’s head spin.

His shirt fell open under Zero’s fingers, slipping back and off his shoulders, and he sighed into the kiss as those clever hands stroked his pecs, his nipples, his waist. He tugged at the hem of Zero’s sweater, dragging it up and off, staring at that perfect hard body before letting his hands explore the way they’d always wanted to.

Zero kissed him again, something fierce and possessive in the way he touched him, backed him up against the wall. Jude’s whole body was responding and he was already painfully erect; when Zero opened his belt and slid a hand down the front of his boxers, Jude felt it like an electric shock.

“So hard for me, Jude,” Zero murmured, his voice low and heavy.

“Most of the time,” Jude said boldly, and Zero’s smile was all white teeth and self-satisfaction.

“Bedroom, now,” he said, pulling Jude along with him.

They made it to the bed, shedding clothes along the way, and Jude fell back with a soft _thump._ Zero fell on top of him, alternating wet kisses with long, slow licks across his torso, his belly, his thighs. Jude stared at the ceiling, his breath hitching and his heart thumping; he felt Zero’s tongue on his aching cock and he gasped, groaned, squeezed his eyes shut. Zero’s hands were sure and skilled as he stroked Jude’s cock and rolled his balls, his tongue sliding all over the hot flesh.

Jude felt like he was coming apart; he pushed his fingers into Zero’s hair and pulled a little, intending to signal for him to come up for a kiss. Instead, Zero groaned around his shaft and sucked harder, his hands clenching reflexively.

Jude grinned to himself; Zero apparently liked having his hair pulled, and it made him wonder just how much the other man secretly liked to be dominated. His pulse leapt at the idea of telling Zero what to do and knowing that he’d do it. With Danny he’d always been just a little hesitant, since it was all so new to him. But with Zero, he liked the thought of being the one in charge. He recalled all the times Zero had called him ‘boss’, and smiled to himself.

His thoughts slid away as Zero began licking his way back up his body, capturing his mouth in a salty-sweet kiss. He was propped up on one elbow as they kissed, his other hand trailing down Jude’s body, cupping his erection, sliding between his cheeks. Jude felt a finger tracing his hole, slipping in to the first knuckle, and he gripped Zero’s shoulders tightly as an undignified sound escaped his throat.

Zero lifted his head, smiling and smug. “You like that?”

Jude just nodded, not trusting his voice to come out in anything other than a girlish squeak.

“Hold that thought,” Zero said; Jude missed the warmth of his body, but enjoyed the view as Zero bent to rummage in his bag by the bed. When he straightened and turned back, grinning, he was holding a foil square and a tube of lubricant. Jude licked his lips, mouth suddenly dry just at the _idea_ of Zero using those things on him.

Zero climbed back onto the bed, settling himself on his knees between Jude’s spread legs. “You okay with this?” he asked, and the note of uncertainty in his voice made Jude feel bold, all of a sudden.

“Yes,” Jude nodded. “I want it. I want you inside me.”

_“Fuck,_ Jude,” Zero breathed; his eyes roamed all over Jude as he rolled a condom down his impressive erection and began stroking lube over it.

Jude picked up the tube and lifted his legs, smoothing slick fluid over his hole and then inside. He watched Zero watching him, saw tension in his jaw as the façade of control began to slip. He knew he was pushing Zero’s self-control to its limits, and it made him feel so hot, so sexy – like nothing in the world could ever hurt him again so long as Zero kept looking at him that way.

“Are you trying to kill me?” Zero asked hoarsely, shuffling closer until his cock was nudging against Jude’s balls.

“You want it too, huh?”

“What was your first clue?” Zero drawled, holding his cock in one hand to rub it across Jude’s prepared hole.

“Shut up and fuck me,” Jude said, half-joking and half-serious; the teasing and tension were taking their toll on him, too.

Zero’s eyes went dark and he began to press in harder; after the initial resistance, he slid all the way home as though they were made to fit together.

Jude closed his eyes against the almost-too-much rush of sensations. There were strong hands at the back of his knees, firm and commanding. The sheets under his back were soft and warm, the clean linen smell mingling with the scent of Zero’s body. The slide of Zero’s thick cock was unravelling him with every thrust, hitting a spot that made his skin feel too tight. Zero’s erratic breathing and gasping were winding that tension up tight inside Jude’s belly, and he knew he was making the same sort of desperate panting sounds. When Zero murmured, “Fuck, Jude, you feel so good,” his cock leapt and he had to grasp it in one hand.

He opened his eyes to see Zero watching as he jacked himself off. He wanted to put on a show, tease himself to tease Zero, but it felt too good and he’d wanted this man for so long that he knew he couldn’t hold back much longer.

“I’m going to cum,” Jude groaned, and Zero’s hips snapped hard against him.

“Do it,” Zero said, meeting his eyes.

So Jude let his hand speed up, twisting on each upstroke, concentrating on the feel of Zero’s cock and hands and hips against his body, until the spiralling need inside him built to breaking point and waves of release and elation crashed through his body.

“You’re the hottest fucking thing I’ve ever seen,” Zero groaned, dropping down to kiss Jude as his hips kept on thrusting. The kiss was wet, sloppy, clumsy but perfect, and Jude grasped Zero’s face in both hands despite the cum on his fingers. Zero didn’t seem to mind, and when he climaxed Jude swallowed down his moans and felt his own cock pulse lazily one last time.

Zero rested his weight on Jude, his chest heaving, and Jude enjoyed the feel of that hard, soft body in his arms. After a minute Zero rolled sideways onto his back, pulling off the condom and idly tossing it towards the wastepaper basket beside the bed.

“That missed, you know,” Jude said, breathless and uncaring.

“So?” Zero smiled, pushing his sweat-tangled hair away from his brow.

“You’re terrible,” Jude said fondly.

“The worst,” Zero agreed affably.

“I’ll go get us a cloth,” Jude said and began to sit up, but Zero stopped him with a hand on his chest and a quick kiss on his lips.

“I’ll go,” he said. “I doubt your legs are working right now anyway.”

“Yeah, good point,” Jude said, not bothering to protest at Zero’s arrogance.

He lay back and listened to Zero’s padding footsteps, then the tap running in the bathroom, and couldn’t keep the grin off his face. He’d gotten so used to things being difficult and painful, to wanting things that were always beyond his reach.

But now, watching Zero stalk back towards him all loose-limbed and gorgeous, it felt like finally things were starting to go his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww! Aren’t they the cutest! Thank you again to all of you for reading, leaving kudos and commenting. I can’t overstress how much it helps my motivation to write!
> 
> I have an urge to write an epilogue – by which I mean a shameless piece of PWP – so watch this space if that kind of thing floats your boat :)


	8. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This epilogue is pretty much just me indulging my wish to write something alarmingly smutty for these two – blame James LaRosa for putting naughty thoughts in my head with that summer special – so if you don’t like heavy smut then perhaps give it a miss :)

_ZERO_

The season was over. The Devils were champions, there was another ring in his collection, and sponsors were falling over themselves to offer him endorsement deals. But all of those things faded into insignificance compared to the real prize he’d somehow managed to win.

“Did I mention I’m the MVP?” Zero asked, pressing his mouth to Jude’s throat and sucking hard.

“Once or twice,” Jude groaned, gripping Zero’s shoulders tightly.

Zero grinned and steered Jude up against the bedroom wall, yanking his trousers down as he knelt in front of him.

“Oh my God,” Jude breathed, hands in Zero’s hair while he kissed his way up trembling thighs. He pulled Jude’s boxers down to reveal his heavy cock, shiny and wet at the tip.

“Looks like you’re pretty hard for me already,” Zero said, and touched his tongue to Jude’s slit.

“Get back up here,” Jude said, more forceful than usual.

Zero looked up along Jude’s body, making eye contact and sucking his dick obscenely before pulling away. “Is that an order?”

“Damn right it is,” Jude said, pulling on Zero’s hair.

There was an authority in his voice, in his eyes, that made Zero shiver. He stood and Jude grabbed him by the belt, hauling him in to kiss him, hard and wet. He unfastened Zero’s jeans and shoved them down before walking him backwards until his legs hit the bed.

Zero fell to his back and Jude crawled over him, covering his body and kissing him again. Their chests were pressed together, their erections rubbing and sliding against each other with every lazy roll of Jude’s hips. Jude nestled his hips between Zero’s spread thighs and tangled his fingers with Zero’s to press his hands into the bed.

“I know you like to think you’re top dog,” Jude said, biting Zero’s lip a touch harder than gentle, “but this is _my_ house.”

Zero sighed as a full-body shiver hit him. He craned his neck up to suck on Jude’s throat. “This how you want me, boss? All obedient and willing underneath you?”

“Yeah, it is,” Jude nodded. He untangled one hand long enough to fumble a condom and lube out of a drawer, while Zero took the chance to run his palms over Jude’s back and his ass. Then Jude knelt up, dropped the foil package onto Zero’s chest and said, “Put that on me.”

While Zero unwrapped the condom and rolled it down Jude’s shaft, Jude slid his lube-slicked fingers between Zero’s cheeks. Zero couldn’t stop watching Jude’s eyes; the sudden confidence and arrogance he saw there made his cock bob against his stomach. When Jude’s forefinger breached his entrance, Zero moaned and grinned and let his head drop back to the bed.

“More,” Zero said, and Jude added a second finger. Zero enjoyed it for a minute or two, the glide of Jude’s fingers stroking over that sensitive spot inside him. Finally he said, “Okay, I’m ready.” “

Turn over,” Jude said, and Zero happily obeyed, raising his ass in the air. He closed his eyes against the wave of lust that swept through him as he felt Jude’s slender fingers pull his cheeks apart.

“You look so perfect like that,” Jude said, and Zero could feel the blunt pressure of his lover’s cock against his waiting hole. “All wet and ready for me.”

“Fuck, Jude, just fuck me already,” Zero moaned.

And Jude did, starting with shallow thrusts until he was past the initial resistance. After that he slid in easily, and Zero grunted and closed his eyes. He felt so full, so exposed and yet so safe. He trusted Jude absolutely, to care for him and make this good.

Jude went still. “You okay?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Zero said against the blankets.

Jude drew out then slid home again; the next time he went in a little faster, then a little faster again, until he was thrusting with a steady rhythm. Each time their bodies met, a broken groan was forced out of Zero’s throat, a sound he could hear echoed by Jude. Zero slid a hand under his body to take hold of his hard shaft and began to jerk himself off in time with Jude’s thrusts. He could feel the tension tightening inside him as an orgasm began to build, and he moved his hips back to meet Jude, fucking himself on his cock. Jude groaned and his grip on Zero’s waist tightened as he began to snap his hips harder, faster.

“Yeah…fuck, just like that…oh, Jude, yes,” Zero babbled, so close to orgasm he wasn’t even sure what he was saying.

“Who’s the MVP now, huh?” Jude asked, assertive and arrogant.

“You,” Zero said breathlessly, playing along. “You are.”

“Yeah, I am,” Jude said breathily. “Your ass is mine. And I’m going to pound it over and over again until you come all over yourself.”

 _“Fuck,_ Jude,” Zero moaned, strung out and broken. “Do it, I want that…I want…fuck, I want…” He was lost in the haze of just how much he loved this, needed this; how much he craved Jude even while he was balls deep inside him.

Jude pulled out suddenly and Zero groaned before he could stop himself.

“On your back,” Jude said, rough and husky. “I want to watch you come.”

Zero flopped onto his back and Jude grabbed his shins, pushing Zero’s legs up to his chest and burying himself in his ass without even pausing. Zero began stroking his cock again, his other hand gripping Jude’s thigh.

It didn’t take long until his whole body tensed, muscles spasming as his orgasm began to crest; his fingers tightened painfully on Jude’s thigh as he gave a long, shuddering groan and his cock pulsed and spurted, painting his abs with streaks of white.

Jude pulled out of him again and yanked the condom off in one sharp tug. He stroked himself fast and hard until he came over Zero’s stomach, his chest, his throat, one drop even landing on his chin.

Zero blew out a long breath; he felt like he was floating, blissed out and boneless. “That was hot,” he said needlessly.

Jude smiled and bent down, running his tongue over Zero’s cock, and Zero hissed and tangled his hands in his hair. Jude moved up, licking up their mingled cum from Zero’s body, right up to the drop on his chin. Without pausing he moved to Zero’s mouth, which he opened to welcome Jude in; their kiss tasted like them both, salty and bitter and sweet.

“What the hell got into you tonight?” Zero smiled, brushing a strand of hair back from Jude’s forehead.

“I guess you bring out the best in me,” Jude said.

Zero smirked, rolled his hips. “Or the worst.”

Jude looked deep into his eyes. “No. The best.”

Zero couldn’t help kissing him again and they rolled sideways onto the bed, limbs tangling together.

“Who knew there was such a fiery sex kitten hiding away under those fugly suits,” Zero said, kissing Jude’s sweaty brow.

“Shut up,” Jude said, soft and smiling.

“Yes, boss,” Zero drawled, and Jude tilted his head back for another kiss. This time it was languid, unhurried, with no agenda other than to express the depth of emotion he’d never be able to put into words.

“Tonight was amazing,” Jude said, nestling his face against Zero’s collar bone. _“You’re_ amazing.”

“You, too,” Zero said, stroking Jude’s arm with gentle fingertips. Then he tipped Jude’s head up again to meet his eyes. “You know I love you, right?”

“You do?” Jude asked, joy shining in his eyes.

“Of course I do, stupid,” Zero said, and kissed him sweetly.

“I love you too,” Jude told him, tightening his arms around Zero’s body.

“Yeah, I know,” Zero said, smiling.

Sleep wasn’t far away, his body sated and his limbs heavy. But he fought to stay awake, even as Jude began snoring softly, wanting to savour every second.

He knew they both had a busy few days ahead of them – contracts to negotiate, interviews with the sports networks, endless parties and events to go to.

But right here, right now, he had Jude in his arms and in his heart. Everything else could wait a while.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the love and support you've all given me with this story, it's meant a lot to me and I appreciate every single one of you :)


End file.
